WWT PPVs
WWT has had many legendary moments over the course of its life. While some of these moments have happened on Salvation, the majority happened during WWTs Pay Per Views. WWT PPVs were often highly rated by fans and critics alike. WWT was the first company to showcase a perfect 5 star rated PPV (It did this 3 times). This page is dedicated to each and everyone of the epic PPVs that WWT produced... Hardcore Heaven - March (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012) WWTs inaugural PPV, Hadcore Heaven was a night dedicated to anarchy. No rules were involved in this PPV, and weapons werent only allowed, but encouraged. Notable Moments: 2009: Stinger8 defeats Grandmaster Lane to become first ever Midway Champion 2010: Super Psycho wins the WWT Hardcore Championship by defeating both members of T&E 2011: Super Psycho wins the WWT Hardcore Championship by defeating Clipse in a Gore Match 2012: Mark Andrews retains the WWT World Heavyweight Championship defeating Super Psycho in an Inferno Match. Vikki Vegas defeats Ashley Andrews for the WWT Womens Championship. Blood Flood - April (2009) Spring Breakdown (2010, 2011, 2012) WWTs April PPV. It was called Blood Flood in 2009, with the gimmick being all First Blood matches. The concept was deemed redundant considering it followed Hardcore Heaven. In 2010, the name was changed to Spring Breakdown, as an obvious parody to Spring Break. Notable Moments: 2009: Element X retains the WWT WHC by running The Masked Man over with a bulldozer. 2010: Wolfpac punts live performer Lady Gaga in the skull, Rico Contreras ends Hassan's legendary reign as Midway Champion 2011: Stinger8 defeats The Truth for the WWT WHC in a beach match, Wolfpac makes his first appearence since retirement, and punts Justin Bieber in the skull 2012: Super Psycho hangs Scarecrow to win the WWT Harcore Championship. WWT CEO Stinger8 meets a new talent who calls himself Stinger9 while at a beach party. Mayhem - May (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012) Mayhem is often considered WWTs most consistant PPV. All 3 Mayhem PPVs were given 4 stars or better by wrestling critics, with its 2009 edition becoming the first PPV to ever get a perfect 5 star rating. 2010 continued this trend, once again receiving 5 stars. Mayhem: 2011, was WWTs final PPV before going on hiatus. Because this was known before hand, no titles were on the line. Howver, the PPV still managed to get 4 stars. Notable Moments: 2009: Wolfpac defeats Element X for the WWT WHC, this is the first time the title changes hands. Super Psycho also defeats Mike for the Hardcore title, the first time this changes hands awell. 2010: Stinger8 retains the WWT WHC against Truth, Wolfpac, and Adam Frost. Results of first ever Divas Nude Pics Contest (won by Kandi) 2011: Skinner defeats K-Killa and curb stomps him, Stinger8 defeats King Kash in the last match in WWT before it went on hiatus. Ms. White wins second Divas Nude Pics Contest 2012: Brock defeats Mark Andrews and Skinner to capture the WWT World Heavyweight Championship. Stinger9 defeats Frost for the WWT HYPE Championship. Kandi wins the third Divas Nude Pics Contest, and this is her second time winning it. Grudge - June (2009, 2010) Grudge was often a PPV that favored the challengers, than the champions. It is unclear as to why this was the case, but this PPV had more title changes than any other. Grudge 2009 received a perfect 5 star rating, making it WWTs second perfect PPV in a row. Notable Moments: 2009: Stinger8 awards the Tag-Team Championships to MMCC due to the fact that they joined Destruction. Stinger8 loses the WWT Midway Championship to Maniacle Murderer. This is the first time either titles changed hands. Daffeny ends Stacy's 3 month long reign as Womens Champion....she was also Stacy's first ever opponent. 2010: K-Killa defeats Rico Contreras for the WWT Midway Championship. The Chosen One puts WWT commentator Jerry "The King" Lawler through a table. Lawler is never seen in WWT again and is replaced by "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Stomp - July (2009) Stomping Grounds (2010) Stomp/Stomping Grounds, while good, was your typical wrestling PPV. There was some talk initially whether or not to make an Independence themed PPV, but the idea was ultimately scrapped when Element X rejected the concept. Stomping Grounds typically had high buyrates and a solid card. Notable Moments: 2009: Stinger8 defeats Wolfpac to become WWT WHC for the first time. Stinger8 and Element X defeat MMCC for the WWT Tag-Team Championships. 2010: The Chosen One defeats Lawrence Lashley, The Truth, and Stinger8 to become WWT WHC. Agony - August (2009, 2010, 2011) Agony is perhaps the most controversial PPV in WWT. Anything can and has happened at this PPV. Agony 2009 set a record for most PPV buys in WWT history. It would hold this record for over a year. Notable Moments: 2009: Super Psycho defeats Mike for the Hardcore title by driving a rail-road spike through his hand. The Killa Truth defeats TMCX for the Tag-Team titles. Element X defeats D3m3nt3d F0x to retain his WWT WHC and F0x is fired. Wolfpac cashes in his money in the bank briefcase on X and captures the WWT WHC, after which X is fired. 2010: Hassan defeats Wolfpac for the WWT WHC. This is Pac's last ever match in WWT. 2011: Komodo retains the WWT HYPE Championship by defeating El Dragon Blanco in a 90 minute ironman match. Underground - September (2009) Union (2010, 2011) Underground had a very unique concept. WWT CEO Eric Bischoff would later state in an interview "We were getting sick of so called 'original' WWT fans who said we went too mainstream. So we basically decided to do a PPV that looked like a poor Indy Show. If the concept worked, we would listen to these fans, if it didnt, then we would tune them out completely. Well...it was a fun little show, but the results spoke for themselves, which is why we didnt do it again." The PPV was held in a high school gym. Only a couple hundred people could actually show up to the show. WWT made virtually no money on the PPV, although the fans loved the idea. Underground was replaced by Union in 2010. Union was held on September 11th in order to honor those who had lost their lives during the terrorist attacks in 2001. Union 2010 broke Agony 2009's mark for most PPV buys in WWT history. Notable Moments: 2009: UBW wrestler Chad Calaway interfered in the main event, smacking Stinger8 with a steel chair and allowing Wolfpac to retain his WWT WHC. 2010: Stinger8 defeated Hassan for the WWT WHC in the highest rated match in WWT History. The hype leading up to this bout was the primary reason for the record setting PPV buys. 2011: Frost locks Super Psycho in a freezer after winning the WWT Harcore Championship. WWT Tag-Team Champions T&E defeat ROH Tag-Team Champions The Briscoe Brothers in what many still consider the greatest tag team match in the history of professional wrestling. Halloween Havok - October (2009, 2010, 2011) As if the name of the PPV wasnt a stong enough indicator, this WWT PPV was scheduled on Halloween every year. It featured several Halloween themed events, such as Divas Costume Contest. Also part of the festivities, all the refs were required to wear masks. In addition to the gimmicks, Halloween Havok was known for its great Tag-Team bouts. Notable Moments: 2009: T&E defeat The Killa Truth for the Tag-Team titles, beginging their 14 month reign as champions. After the match, Truth turned on Killa, breaking his younger brother's neck. Maniacle Murderer defeats Stinger8 for the WWT Heavyweight Championship, and Wolfpac for the WWT World Heavyweight Championship, unifying the titles in the process. 2010: T&E defeat all 8 members of Corporate Canada to retain their titles, one year to the day they won them. Hassan leaves the country after defeating Cobra for unknown reasons. He doesnt return for 4 months. 2011: Daffeny returns after leaving WWT over 2 years prior and wins the Womens Championship. Grandmaster Lane returns and is thrown through a school bus by Lawrence Lashley. The bus then backs over his body a couple of times and it is shown that Mark Andrews is driving it. Fall Brawl - November (2009, 2010, 2011) Fall Brawl was a PPV established to mimic the former WCW PPV of the same name. In WWT, Fall Brawl was one of the more popular PPVs. Always having a solid card, Fall Brawl was often used as a tool to build hype for Wargames in December. Notable Moments: 2009: Super Psycho defeats Mike for the Hardcore Championship. Maniacle Murderer defeats Wolfpac by chokeslaming him off the top of a ladder through an announce table. 2010: Lawrence Lashley spears Hassan through a steel cage and through the crowd barrier in one move. T&E retain their Tag-Team titles against Los Ricos. 2011: Komodo retains the HYPE title by defeating Crush in a steel cage match, El Dragon Blanco in a 2 out of 3 falls match, and Granmaster Lane in a submission match. Lane taps out before Komodo touches him. Lane later claims that he thought it was a dance contest. Wargames - Decmber (2009, 2010, 2011) Another PPV based on a WCW PPV, Wargames was perhaps the second biggest PPV of the year. The 5 on 5 Wargames Main Event was even more popular in WWT than it was in WCW. Notable Moments: 2009: Truth brutally attacks WWT World Heavyweight Champion Maniacle Murderer with a lead pipe in the parking lot. After Truth leaves, Wolfpac punts MM in the head and pins him (the match was Falls Count Anywhere). 2010: Los Ricos end T&E's 14 month reign as WWT Tag-Team Champions. 2011: Team Brock (Brock, Lawrence Lashley, Dmitr Drago, Skinner, and Frost) defeat Team Andrews (Mark Andrews, Super Psycho, Tank, Enforcer, and Mustaffa) in the annual Wargames Match. It ends when Brock pins Andrews. Holiday Hangover - January (2010, 2011, 2012) Holiday Hangover, while technically the first PPV of the year, was often considered by fans to be the last PPV of the previous year because feuds from the previous year tended to end at the PPV. With fans saddened by the fact that the holidays were over and they had to return to school/work, Holiday Hangover gave them a reason to keep the decorations up for an extra week. Notable Moments: 2010: The Truth defeats Wolfpac for the WWT WHC 2011: Skinner defeats K-Killa for the WWT Midway Championship, and later defeats Super Psycho for the Hardcore Championship. 2012: Mark Andrews defeats Brock to capture his unprecedented 5th WWT World Heavyweight Championship. It is his first since shedding his Wolfpac personality. Bitter Winter - February (2010, 2011, 2012) As its name suggests, Bitter Winter was a PPV in which nobody was satisfied. Cold, blustery trips to and from places made the superstars agitated, and they were ready to snap on each other at the slightest incling. This led to some of the most brutal beatdowns ever witnessed by fans. Notable Moments: 2010: Stinger8 defeats The Truth for the WWT WHC, in part because of the return of Truth's younger, brother K-Killa. The Enforcer defeats Super Psycho for the Harcore Championship by chokeslaming him into the crowd, smashing the seats an injuring fans. The move was so epic, that none of the fans sued WWT. 2011: Clipse defeats Skinner for the hardcore title. When the match concludes, Clipse shoves the Nazi Flag down Skinner's throat and screams "WHERE'S YOUR WHITE POWER NOW? CUZ YOU JUST GOT BEAT BY A NIGGER!" 2012: Frost defeats Komodo for the WWT HYPE Championship by winning a last man standing match. Frost slams a freezer door on Komodo's head, nearly paralyzing him.